Dacing with the sound of our love
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: Quem diria que um pedido para dançar podia revelar o amor ...


**Dancing with the sound of our love**

**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

**Severus Snape e Alexis Snow**

Um dos melhores momentos do ano era, sem margem para dúvida, o baile de Natal de Hogwarts. Alexis estava absolutamente maravilhosa. Esticou os seus bonitos caracóis e vestiu um vestido de princesa pérola. Se ela sem maquilhagem era maravilhosa, com maquilhagem estava ainda melhor. Ela desceu para ir ter com o seu par. Maravilhosa como ela era, qualquer rapaz a queria, mas era o rapaz, ou melhor o homem, que não o queria, que ela queria. Harry sorriu quando viu como Alexis, o seu par, estava bonita. Contudo, ela teve que impedir que uma lágrima caísse. Como ela desejava que fosse Severus Snape que estivesse à espera dela. Como ela desejava poder entrar na mente dele e saber o que ele acha dela.

Ela entrou no Grande Salão, elegantemente decorado, com o Harry. Os seus olhos varreram todo o salão à procura de Snape. Encontrou-o sentado numa poltrona, ao lado do professor Dumbledore e da professora McGonagall. Ela sentiu um forte impulso de correr para ele, mas controlou-se.

Uma forte balada encheu o grande Salão. Todos os pares levantaram-se e começaram a dançar bem juntinhos. Até o professora Dumbledore convidou a professora McGonagall. O único que não dançava era o professor Snape.

-Harry, desculpa, mas há algo que eu tenho mesmo que fazer. – disse-lhe Alexis.

Harry olhou para Snape.

-Eu compreendo, amiga. Talvez eu deva ir procurar a Ginny. Não aguento estar chateado com ela. – respondeu Harry. – já sabes o que lhe vais dizer?

-Não. Mas acho que com ele não há a coisa certa para dizer. Não há maneira de prever como é que ele vai interpretar o que eu lhe digo.

-Boa sorte, Lex.

-Obrigada, Harry. Boa sorte com a Ginny.

Alexis foi ter com o professor Snape, que continuava sentada na mesma poltrona, em que ele se encontrava quando ela entrou pela primeira vez no Grande Salão. Sem nada lhe dizer, Alexis estendeu-lhe a mão como quem o convida para dançar. Snape não lhe respondeu, apenas de levantou da poltrona e saiu. Uma nova lágrima teimava em sair do olho de Alexis, mas ela conseguiu controlar-se novamente e saiu atrás de Snape. O que ela sentia por ele era demasiado forte para ela desistir assim, tão facilmente. Encontrou-o perto da floresta negra.

-Professor? – Snape virou-se para a encarar.

-Menina Snow, o que é que está aqui a fazer? A menina não pode estar aqui.

-Isso não interessa agora.

-Atenção ao respeito.

-Como pode pedir que o respeite quando o professore me trata abaixo de lixo? – Snape sentiu esta pergunta como se uma espada acabasse de penetrar o seu corpo.

-O que é que veio aqui fazer?

-Perguntar-lhe porque continua a fugir de mim.

-A fugir de si? Porque é que eu haveria de fugir de si? A menina está a ser ridícula.

-Estou mesmo? Então porque não aceitou dançar comigo?

-Porque eu não preciso da sua pena.

-Que pena? Aquilo não era pena. Aquilo era… - Alexis calou-se arrependida.

-Era o quê, menina Snow?

-Nada.

-Vai falar ou vou ter que ler a sua mente?

-Você não se atrevia.

-Então diga-me o que se está a passar.

-Eu até lhe podia dizer. Na verdade foi por isso que vim até aqui. Mas agora acho que se lhe contasse, o professor não iria compreender. Pois é algo que nunca conheceu. – uma lágrima, que Alexis não conseguiu controlar, escorreu pela sua face. Ela deu costas a Snape.

Assim que começou a andar, sentiu Snape agarrar-lhe o braço.

-Isso até podia ser verdade. Mas deixou de ser no dia em que te conheci.

Alexis virou-se e o seu corpo ficou a milímetros do de Snape.

-O que… eu não compreendo.

-Pode parecer estranho, mas eu não sei o que te dizer, Alexis.

-O que o deixou sem palavras?

-Tu.

-Diga qualquer coisa, por favor. Não me pode deixar assim.

-Eu quero tanto dizer-te, mas sabes que eu não posso.

-Por favor…

-Alexis, por favor, não insistas… estás a destruir-me por dentro.

-Então diga-me porque não aceitou dançar comigo?

-Porque pensei que não sentisses nada por mim, que o tivesses feito só por pena.

-Eu sinto muita coisa por si, mas pena não é uma delas.

-Isso deixa-me muito contente.

-Se eu lhe disser que o am…

-Não, Alexis, por favor, não digas isso.

-Porque não, professor? É a verdade, nada pode mudar isso.

-Eu sei, mas não podemos… - Snape levou as mãos à cara e tapou-a.

Alexis agarrou-lhe as mãos, deixando-lhe a cara a descoberto. Snape tremeu com o seu toque.

-Porque não?

-Alexis, eu já te pedi para não insistires.

-Eu não consigo. Eu não consigo tê-lo aqui, mesmo ao meu lado e não lhe poder dizer o que realmente sinto. Deixe-me dizer, por favor.

-Não, Alexis, desculpa, mas não. Se não consegues estar perto de mim sem dizeres o que sentes, o melhor é não estarmos perto um do outro. – Snape voltou para o castelo antes que Alexis pudesse falar fosse o que fosse.

Ela ainda pensou correr atrás dele, mas decidiu não fazer. Tinha que lhe dar tempo. Ao menos sabia que ele também sentia algo por ela. Enquanto voltava para o castelo cruzou-se com o professor Dumbledore.

-Tens que dar tempo ao professor Snape.

-Desculpe, professor?

-O professor Snape gosta mesmo muito de ti, ele só precisa de um pouco de tempo.

-Se ele realmente gosta de mim, precisa de tempo para quê?

-Para perceber que o maior desafio não é proteger-te, é ficar longe de ti.

-Proteger-me? Mas proteger-me de quê?

-É com o professor Snape que deves ter esta conversa, não comigo. Eu só falei nisto para não desistires dele.

-Eu nunca vou desistir dele, mas preciso de saber como me aproximar.

-Usa o teu coração. É tudo o que ele quer.

-Quanto tempo é que vou ter que esperar? Eu não aguento muito mais tempo longe dele.

-Logo, por volta da 1h da manhã, vai ter com ele aos seus aposentos.

-Não é um pouco tarde?

-É a hora em que ele vai precisar de ti mais que nunca. Contudo, ele vai recusar a tua ajuda. Não cedas. Ele não vai aguentar sozinho.

-O que é que vai acontecer? O que é que eu devo fazer?

-Deves estar ao lado dele e cuidar dele. É disso que ele vai precisar.

-Mas…

-Alexis, quando o momento chegar tenho a certeza que vais saber bem o que fazer. Só não podes é desistir dele.

-Posso fazer só mais uma pergunta, professor?

-Claro, minha querida, diz.

-Porque é que ele vai recusar a minha ajuda?

-Porque ele não vai querer que tu o vejas daquela maneira. – Alexis ficou assustada com a resposta.

-Que maneira, professor? Estou a começar a ficar preocupada.

-Não te vou mentir, não vai ser uma situação nada fácil, para nenhum dos dois. Para ele, porque não vai querer que o vejas daquela maneira. Para ti, primeiro porque ele vai recusar a todo o custo a tua ajuda e, segundo, pelo estado em que o vais encontrar. Agora, se me permites, tenho que ir andando.

-Claro, professor.

Alexis voltou para os seus aposentos. Nessa noite decidiu não descer ao grande salão para jantar, estava demasiada preocupada com o que podia estar a acontecer a Snape, ou ter acontecido ou mesmo ir acontecer. Perto da 1h da manhã, colocou um casaco sobre o seu uniforme e desceu até às masmorras. Quando, finalmente, se encontrava de frente para a porta que dava directamente para a sala de poções, respirou fundo e pediu ajuda, força e coragem. A única coisa que ela não precisava de pedir era amor, amor para com Snape era o que não lhe faltava, de maneira nenhuma. Por momentos hesitou. Não sabia se havia de entrar directamente, ou bater primeiro à porta. Optou por bater, ainda não tinha confiança suficiente com Snape. Uma voz fraca soou.

-Quem é? – perguntou Snape.

-Alexis, professor.

-Vai-te embora.

-Por favor, deixe-me entrar.

-Não! Vai-te embora! Imediatamente! - Snape estava mais violento que nunca.

-Eu não vou a lado nenhum.

-Deixe de ser insolente! Vai… - a frase foi cortada por um grito de dor.

Alexis não podia continuar ali, do lado de fora, sem fazer nada. Ela tinha que ir contra as ordens dele e entrar. Não precisou de usar magia, pois a porta estava aberta. Entrou e viu Snape deitou no chão, cheio de cortes e nódoas negras.

-Alexis… -Snape disse num murmúrio e uma lágrima correu o rosto dela. – vai-te embora, por favor. – ele implorava.

-Severus… - aquela forma de chamamento causou mais dor em Snape que todos os cortes que ele tinha no corpo. Ele queria-a tanto, mas sabia que não a podia ter.

Ela aproximou-se dele e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. Virou-o com muito cuidado para que ele ficasse virado de barriga para cima. Passou-lhe a mão pela cara. Alexis viu uma lágrima escapar do olhar de Snape. Alexis beijou-lhe a cara, ficando com a sua lágrima nos seus lábios.

-Queria tanto ficar contigo… - Snape perdeu os sentidos.

-Snape! – gritou Alexis "sacudindo-lhe" a cara. – por favor, não me faças isto, por favor!

Alexis estava em pânico, sem saber o que fazer. Primeiro pensou em leva-lo para a enfermaria, mas Dumbledore disse que era dela que ele ia precisar. Alexis, usando um feitiço de levitação, colocou Snape na sua cama e cuidou dele. Quando ele, finalmente, acordou, viu Alexis sentada, em posição fetal, numa poltrona que ficava do seu lado direito. Estava a dormir. Ele esboçou um leve sorriso. Como ela era bonita. Ele pensou em pegá-la e deitá-la na cama ao seu lado, mas não podia. Por diversas razões, mas a moral sobreponha o facto de estar ferido. Snape estava a divagar, olhando para Alexis, quando ouviu a sua voz.

-Que cara é essa? – perguntou Alexis. Snape acordou do seu transe.

-Que cara? – perguntou ele, ainda desorientado.

-A que estavas a fazer enquanto olhavas para mim. Severus… - Alexis levantou-se e sentou-se na beira da cama, agarrando-lhe a mão.

-Por favor, Alexis… Nós já conversámos sobre isto. Além do mais tu nem me conheces…

-Aparentemente o Dumbledore também não.

-O que queres dizer?

-Ele conversou comigo. Disse-me que devia vir ter aqui contigo, que ias precisar da minha ajuda…

-Exactamente, ele não me conhece… eu não precisei nem preciso da tua ajuda.

-Precisas sim, mas não foi nisso que ele se enganou.

-Então no que foi?

-Ele disse-me que ias fazer de tudo para que eu me fosse embora. – Snape ficou sem palavras, sem saber o que dizer.

-Ah… eu pedi-te que fosses embora.

-Se realmente quisesses que eu me fosse embora, tinhas conseguido. Não tenhas medo de precisar de mim, eu também preciso de ti.

-O que tu precisas é estar longe de mim.

-É isso que tu queres ou é o que achas que é melhor para mim? Sabes que mais? Nem te dês ao trabalho de responder. Eu sei que não é o que tu queres, portanto qual é essa necessidade toda de me proteger?

-Tu não fazes ideia do tipo de pessoa que eu sou.

-Eu, ao contrário de ti, sei muito bem o tipo de pessoa que tu és.

-Isso também não interessa para nada. Eu não sinto rigorosamente nada por ti.

Alexis não respondeu. Inclinou-se sobre Snape e beijou-o suavemente. Snape tomou-lhe a boca e agarrou-a, como quem se agarra a um barco salva vidas no meio de um naufrágio. Alexis quebrou o beijo. Snape, possuído pelo desejo, olhou para ela.

-Rigorosamente nada? Não sentes rigorosamente nada?

-Alexis… eu…

-Sabes que mais? Não precisas dizer mais nada. – Alexis saiu dos aposentos de Snape.

Ela não tinha ficado chateada com ele, antes pelo contrário, sentiu-se muito bem por saber que ele realmente gostava dela. Mas sabia também que a melhor maneira de o poder ter não era a ser condescendente, muito pelo contrário. Ela tinha que entrar no jogo dele. Queria obrigá-lo a admitir a si mesmo que precisava dela. Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, cruzou-se com o professor Dumbledore.

-Professor, acordado a estas horas?

-Não conseguia dormir e decidi vir dar um pequeno passeio. Como correram as coisas com o professor Snape.

- Eu tomei uma decisão e espero que tenha sido correcta.

-Então, e o que decidiu?

-Eu tratei dele e deitei-o. Quando acordei vi que ele estava a olhar para mim. Tentei conversar com ele, dizer-lhe que sabia que ele gostava de mim e que precisava de mim, para ele não ter medo de admitir isso. Ele disse que não sentia nada por mim, aquilo que eu esperava que ele dissesse. Para lhe provar que ele estava errado, beijei-o. Ele correspondeu ao beijo. Quando quebrámos o beijo ele começou a falar mas eu nem o deixei terminar. Sai dos aposentos dele. Achei que ele não iria querer que eu fosse condescendente com ele. Para ser sincera, fiz um pouco de birra. Queria provar-lhe que ele realmente precisa de mim.

-Creio que agiu muito bem, minha querida.

-Será? Eu na altura achei que sim, mas depois comecei a ficar com as minhas dúvidas. Ele acha que eu estou melhor sem ele. Se eu não lhe provar que ele está errado.

-Mas ai está. A menina já lhe provou que ele estava errado.

-Como?

-Como já deve ter percebido, se ele correspondeu ao beijo é porque realmente sente alguma coisa por si. Agora que não estás com ele, ele está a sentir a tua falta. Está a ver como realmente te ama e precisa de ti. É tudo uma questão de tempo. Agora vá descansar. Boa noite.

-Boa noite, professor.

Alexis voltou para os seus aposentos. Preparou-se para dormir e deitou-se. Contudo não conseguia dormir, não conseguia deixar de pensar em Snape. Não conseguia deixar de pensar nos lábios dele a tocarem nos seus. Queria tanto estar com ele. Mas o Dumbledore tinha razão, ela tinha agido bem. Agora só tinha que aguentar a sua escolha. Com o passar do tempo lá conseguiu adormecer. Quando acordou de manhã, um pensamento atingiu-a em cheio: a primeira aula da manhã era Poções. Levantou-se, arranjou-se desceu até ao grande Salão para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Quando terminou dirigiu-se até à sala de Poções. Para grande infelicidade, pois ela desejava voltar a ver Snape, foi o professor Slughorn que deu a aula. Assim que a aula terminou, Alexis foi ter com o professor Slughorn.

-Professor?

-Diga, menina Snow.

-Está tudo bem com o professor Snape?

-Ele está na enfermaria. Sentiu-se mal durante a noite… - antes que o professor Slughorn pudesse acabar a frase, Alexis já tinha saído a correr em direcção à enfermaria.

Na enfermaria:

-Madame Pomfrey?

-Sim. O que se passa menina Snow? Acalme-se e respire antes que lhe dê uma coisinha má.

-O professor Snape? Eu preciso ver o professor Snape.

-O professor Snape está em muito mau estado. Não está em condições de ver ninguém.

-Deixa-a ir Pomona. – a voz de Dumbledore soou.

-Mas Dumbledore, ele está em muito mau estado, como eu acabei de explicar à menina Snow.

-Eu sei disse, Pomona, mas creio que o melhor para ele será mesmo estar um bocadinho com ela. – prosseguiu Dumbledore.

-Porquê? – perguntou a Madame Pomfrey extremamente surpreendida.

-Por razões que nunca iremos perceber. Confia em mim, Pomona.

-Mas o que é que aconteceu para ele estar assim em tão mau estado? – perguntou Alexis muito aflita.

-Não sabemos. Um elfo acordou-me a meio da noite e pediu-me que fosse depressa até aos aposentos do professor Snape. Quando lá cheguei viu-o deitado numa poça de sangue. Ele tinha um corte enorme na barriga. Ele estava cosido, muito bem por sinal, até me custa a crer que ele fizesse um trabalho tão perfeito sozinho, mas os pontos romperam. Ele estava a arder em febre e mal estava consciente.

-Posso ir ter com ele.

-Sim, se o professor Dumbledore achas prudente.

-Acho que sim. – afirmou Dumbledore.

Alexis dirigiu-se até à cama de Snape, que estava tapada por cortinas que pendiam do tecto por magia. Ele estava a dormir. Ela sentou-se na beira da cama e passou-lhe a mão pelo cabelo. Ele acordou.

-Alexis… -murmurou ele.

-Olá. Como te sentes?

-Muito melhor agora que estás aqui.

-Como é que isto aconteceu, Severus. Eu deixei-te bem.

-Não, não deixas-te.

-Eu cuidei muito bem de ti. Juro-te.

-Foste-te embora. Eu tentei ir atrás de ti, mas os pontos abriram e eu não me consegui mexer mais.

-Pensava que não querias estar comigo.

-Nem tu acreditaste nisso, quanto mais eu.

-Pediste ajuda a um elfo? Nem parece teu.

-Era isso ou não conseguiria sobreviver. Estava a perder demasiado sangue.

-Porque não me chamaste?

-Porque… não…tive coragem.

-Não estou a perceber… não tinhas coragem para quê?

-Não tinha coragem para ouvir um não. Tinha mesmo muito medo que tu não viesses.

-Estás a brincar, certo?

-Não, estou mesmo a ser sincero.

-Severus, devias saber que eu estou sempre ao teu lado. Para o que der e vier. Eu era incapaz de não te ajudar. Eu am…

-Pára! Não acabes a frase, por favor.

-Quanto tempo é que vais continuar a insistir nisto? Penso que já ficou mais que claro que ambos sentimos o mesmo. Porque não aproveitar isso?

-Porque não podemos.

-Porque tentaste vir atrás de mim esta noite se continuas a não admitir o que sentes?

-Porque não queria que saísses dali a odiar-me.

-Severus, eu não te odeio, mas eu não consigo.

-Não consegues o quê?

-Eu já te expliquei. Eu não consigo estar tão perto de ti e não te agarrar, não te tocar, não te beijar. Isso para mim é tortura.

-E eu já lhe disse que eu controlas isso ou vai ter que te afastar de mim. – disse Snape num tom arrogante.

-Isso não vai acontecer.

-Então vamos deixar de ter esta conversa e ficarmos apenas amigos?

-Não. Eu vou lutar por ti, Severus. Vou lutar pelo teu amor. Eu não vou desistir de ti. És a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Eu quero ter-te ao meu lado. Quero estar contigo sempre que precisares.

-Alexis… - Snape foi interrompido pela madame Pomfrey.

-Peço desculpa interromper, mas houve um acidente e eu vou precisar de todas as camas da enfermaria.

-Muito bem, eu posso voltar para os meus aposentos. – disse Snape.

-Podes sim. – Snape ficou contente com a resposta, mas Alexis ficou indignada. Contudo, antes que Alexis pudesse dizer fosse o que fosse, a madame Pomfrey continuou. – mas levas a Alexis contigo.

-Ah? – Snape não estava acreditar no que estava a ouvir.

-Não é "ah" ! Tu estás muito fraco e precisas de cuidados constantes.

-E porquê a Alexis?

-Porque, primeiro, é a única aluna que tem capacidades para cuidar de ti e, segundo, provavelmente a única que tem paciência.

-Eu…

-Cala-te, Severus, e obedece às ordens da Pomona. – disse Dumbledore. – Alexis, pedimos à menina Granger para lhe preparar uma mala e a Pinky já a levou para os aposentos do professor Snape.

-Quanto tempo é que irei precisar destes cuidados? – perguntou Snape.

-Por tempo indefinido. – disse rapidamente o professor Dumbledore. – mas não estejas com essa cara, Severus. Tenho a certeza que vais adorar a companhia da Alexis. Alexis, posso dar-te uma palavrinha em privada?

-Claro professor.

Alexis e Dumbledore afastaram-se um pouco da cama de Snape.

-Qual foi o acidente?

-Não houve nenhum acidente, minha querida, foi apenas uma desculpa para que possas passar mais tempo com o professor Snape.

-Oh, professor! A sério?

-O professor Snape continua muito assustado.

-Mas ele não tem motivos para estar assustado. Eu não o vou magoar.

-Ele não tem medo de ser magoado. Tem medo que tu sejas.

-Ele acha que me pode magoar.

-Ele não tem medo de te magoar, tem medo que te possam magoar e ele não consiga impedir.

-Eu já lhe disse que ele não tinha que me proteger.

-É o Severus. Dizeres não chega, não quando ele acha que tem razão. mas não te preocupes com isso. Vais com ele para os aposentos dele e fazes com que ele mude de ideias.

-Como? Provando que eu não preciso que ele me proteja?

-Não, provando que ele precisa que tu o protejas.

-Isso vai ser muito mais fácil. – disse ela num tom irónico.

-Pode não ser fácil, mas de certeza que vale a pena.

-Sim, isso é verdade. Mas ele não precisa que eu o proteja.

-Precisa sim.

-Do quê, professor?

-De ele mesmo.

-Como assim?

-Isso é algo que vais ter que perceber.

-Então, Alexis? É para hoje? – resmungou o professor Snape, perto da sua cama.

-Isto não vai ser nada fácil. – o professor Dumbledore deu uma risada e piscou-lhe o olho.

-Tenta provocá-lo. É mais fácil. Ele aborrece-se facilmente se tu lhe satisfazeres todos os caprichos.

-Quanto a isso não se preocupe.

-Alexis… continuo à espera. – resmungou novamente Snape.

-Estou a ir.

Quando chegou perto de Snape, este tentou levantar-se mas não tinha forças suficiente e acabou agarrado a Alexis.

-Credo, Snape, espere até chegar aos seus aposentos. – disse Dumbledore em tom de brincadeira.

-Muito engraçado, Dumbledore.

-Bem, Severus, parece que não vais sair daqui a andar.

-Parece-me que a única solução é o Severus se agarrar à Alexis e aparatarem nos aposentos dele. – Snape fez cara de mauzão.

Alexis ignorou e agarrou Snape.

-Tem que ser o professor a aparatar. Eu não sei onde ficam os seus aposentos.

-Está bem. Mas vamos fazer isto depressa.

Alexis não respondeu e poucos segundos depois estavam nos aposentos de Snape. Ela olhou em volta. Ao contrário do que ela pensava, o quarto de Snape era bastante agradável. Tinha tons de verde, mas a maioria era branco. Ela esboçou um sorriso escondido, branco significava paz, pureza. Na verdade o preto era praticamente inexistente. Perto da cama tinha uma poltrona. Do lado direito tinha uma porta que dava para a casa de banho e havia uma pequena varanda do lado esquerdo, mesmo ao lado da poltrona.

-Queres sentar-te ou deitar-te e descansar um pouco?

-O que é que isso te interessa? – Snape estava novamente com o seu humor ácido.

-Talvez pelo facto de não conseguires estar em pé sozinho. Como tal ou podes sentar-te ou deitar-te, a menos que querias ficar assim, agarrado a mim.

-Às vezes queremos coisas que não podemos?

-Às vezes pensamos que não podemos, quando na verdade podemos. – Snape e Alexis continuavam agarrados.

-Prefiro deitar-me um pouco.

Alexis ajudou-o a deitar e sentou-se na beira da cama.

-Estou a ficar cansado, Alexis.

-De mim?

-Não.

-Então?

-Por favor, deixa-me descansar.

Uma lágrima correu a face de Alexis. Snape fechou os olhos. Ela continuou sentada a vê-lo adormecer. Snape abriu os olhos passado algum tempo. Não sabia bem quanto tempo tinha dormido, mas não estava muito interessado nisso, estava mais interessado em saber onde estava Alexis. Varreu o quarto com os olhos. Reparou que a porta da varanda estava aberta. Alexis estava na varanda a pensar em toda a situação. Ela queria tanto estar com Snape. Depois do que ela viu hoje à tarde começou a perceber que o professor Dumbledore tinha razão, Snape realmente precisava dele. Os pensamentos dela iam longe quando ela sentiu uma manta cobrir-lhe os ombros. Olhou para trás e viu Snape. Ele estava a ser amoroso, mas ela não podia ceder. Era a única maneira de conseguir fazê-lo perceber o quanto estava destinado eles ficarem juntos. Ela deu-lhe costas e começou a dirigir-se para dentro do quarto, mas Snape agarrou-a pelo braço.

-Não vás. – pediu ele.

Ele puxou-a para si e abraçou-a. Snape passou-lhe a mão pelo cabelo.

-Eu não aguento mais, Alexis.

-E não tens que aguentar, não sozinho. Eu estou aqui contigo, mas preciso que me deixes entrar. Tens que parar de me afastar. Tu às vezes baixas a guarda e aproximaste de mim, mas depois tudo isso acaba e…

-São momentos de fraqueza.

-Isto é um momento de fraqueza?

-Sim, porque eu sou um fraco que não aguenta a pressão.

-Porque é que és um fraco? Porque baixas as defesas?

-Sim, porque eu não posso estar contigo. Eu não quero que te aproximes demasiado de mim.

-Tu queres que eu me aproxime de ti, tu queres estar próximo de mim. Severus, nós continuamos abraçados.

-Eu preciso disto, só por um bocadinho. Por favor, não te afastes. Eu preciso sentir o teu corpo junto ao meu.

-Severus, fala comigo. Diz-me o que se passa. É obvio que tu queres estar comigo. Porque é que negas isso a ti mesmo? Eu estou aqui. Eu não me quero ir embora. Por favor, fala comigo.

-Eu não consigo…

Alexis não deixou Snape terminar a frase. Captou os seus lábios e envolveu-o num beijo apaixonado, que Snape correspondeu. Ela puxou-o para o quarto. Retirou-lhe todas as peças que ele tinha no corpo, uma a uma. E fez o mesmo com as suas roupas. Ambos os corpos estavam nus. Snape queria resistir, ele sabia que se cedesse seria muito mais difícil continuar a negar a si mesmo que nutria sentimentos muito fortes por Alexis. Tornou-se mais difícil quando descobriu que o amor que sentia por ela era correspondido. Quando ela tentava a todo o custo aproximar-se dele. Mas ele não conseguia. Ele não conseguia negar o prazer que sentia quando os seus corpos nus se tocavam. O cérebro de Snape caiu num sono profundo e só despertou novamente quando estavam ambos deitados sobre os lençóis de seda do quarto de Snape, abraçados. Snape dormia e Alexis observava-o. Como ela gostava de o ver tão sereno, tão em paz consigo mesmo. Ele abriu suavemente os olhos.

-Beija-me. – pediu Snape. Alexis obedeceu.

-Diz-me do que é que tens medo?

-De te perder?

-Então porque é que me afastas?

-Porque prefiro não te ter e ter-te do que te ter e te perder para sempre.

-Tu nunca me vais perder. Eu nem te consigo descrever o que sinto por mim. Eu só quero estar contigo.

-Eu não quero que voltes a partir. Eu quero que fiques comigo. Eu afasto-te, pensando que isso torna tudo mais fácil, mas sempre que te vais embora, eu sinto um enorme vazio dentro de mim. Sinto que falta uma grande parte de mim. Uma parte de mim morre sempre que eu te vejo ir embora.

-Eu já te disse montes de vezes que não vou a lado nenhum, que quero ficar contigo para sempre, porque é que não acreditas em mim. Porque continuas a pensar que eu me vou embora?

-Eu não tenho medo que te vás embora. Eu confio em ti e sei que o amor que dizes sentir por mim é verdadeiro.

-Entao? Não estou a perceber.

-Eu tenho medo que te tentem tirar de mim e que eu não te consiga proteger.

-Quem é que me havia de tirar de ti?

-O Nós-Sabemos-Quem. Eu não te quero colocar em perigo.

-Severus, eu estou sempre em perigo. Todos nós estamos.

-Mas comigo ias estar muito mais e eu não quero isso. Isto é muito complicado para mim. O medo de te ver magoada é tão grande, mas o desejo de estar contigo também é. Eu não estou a aguentar, Alexis.

-O que é que o teu coração te pede?

-Que fique contigo.

-Então fica.

-Não é assim tão fácil. E se eu não te consigo proteger?

-Fica aqui nos meus braços e deixa-me que eu agora te proteja um bocadinho, está bem?

-Ficar nos teus braços é tudo o que eu mais quero. Mas há um coisa que eu quero fazer primeiro.

-O quê?

Snape levantou-se e pediu a Alexis que se levantasse também. Aproximaram-se da janela. Snape lançou um feitiço para que quem olhasse para a varanda não visse nada mais que uma varanda vazia. De seguida caminhou até ela, com Alexis pela mão.

-Severus, está frio aqui fora!

-Dás-me a honra desta dança? – perguntou Snape estendeu-lhe a mão.

-A honra é toda minha. – Alexis sorriu.

Os corpos nus aproximaram-se. Snape fez com que uma manta verde os cobrisse e protege-se do frio. E assim, finalmente, ambos tiveram a dança que há muito desejavam. Não ao som da música, mas ao som do amor. E dançariam aquela dança até ao resto das suas vidas.

FIM


End file.
